


Then and Now

by ariannadi



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Budding Love, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Guild Wars 2 Living World Season 4, Reflection, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: Peony Belle, former Valiant and Pact Commander, reflects on the past as she and her party occupy the newly-formed islands of Dragonfall.
Relationships: Braham Eirsson/Original Character(s), Caithe/Female Player Character (Guild Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! ...idk what this is but it’s been brewing in my mind since I started playing GW2 again (and actually started paying attention to shit lmao) SO
> 
> You just need a basic grasp of HoT, S3, PoF, and S4 - I touch on a bit of each xD
> 
> Uhhhhh pics of my girls are below and here’s a basic synopsis on each of them:
> 
> Peony Belle of the Grove, sylvari mirage. “Woke” 1320 AE, former Valiant and Pact Commander, Commander of Dragon’s Watch.
> 
> Kira Linne of Lion’s Arch, human elementalist. Born 1310 AE, Peony’s party companion and adopted younger sister.

* * *

_"Take Caladbolg, Commander... and slay me."_

_"What!? Trahearne... no, I couldn't possibly-!"_

_"Mordremoth has planted a seed deep within my mind that will only blossom once again and undo everything we have achieved thus far. Please, you must, before it's too-!"_

_Brother... Trahearne... would you be proud to know that we were successful in downing another of the elder dragons? I can assume you would be. I only wish you were here to see it._

OoOoO

**1332 AE**

"Champion? Are you well? I can sense your troubled thoughts." Aurene mused as the two descended toward the piles of rubble and terrain that now covered the entirety of Kralkatorrik.

Peony Belle, sylvari mirage and Pact Commander-turned-Dragon Champion, nodded solemnly. It had been a long journey thus far, one filled with far too many sacrifices and regrets. But to know that they had downed yet another of the ancient beasts threatening the whole of Tyria - it brought her an uneasy comfort.

"Just thinking of an old friend. He would've been proud to see what we achieved here today. You, specifically, Aurene." 

Aurene tittered a sound from her throat. "I cannot claim credit for you all having faith in me. It was your determination to see this through that granted me the will to defeat my grandfather."

 _"Ah-about that..."_ came Taimi's voice from Peony's communication device on her belt. _"We definitely squished Kralkatorrik beneath a pile of land, but he's... well, still alive."_

 _"I can confirm this!"_ Gorrik's voice followed. _"The impact of the fall and damage to his wing wasn't enough to end him. He's still very much alive-and judging by the energy surrounding him, it would appear he has summoned a series of Brandstorms around his body to prevent any intervention while he presumably heals."_

"But he _is_ wounded badly," Aurene asserted, letting her wings expand outward for a gentle landing. "We simply have to finish where we left off."

 _"Is Peony there!?"_ a more distant, slightly frazzled voice urged as the communicator was presumably stolen from Gorrik. A few bits of static, the asura whining out an offended "hey!", and in came another person practically shouting into the device.

 _"Peony! We saw Kralkatorrik go down after Aurene severed his wing! Are you both okay!?"_ Kira Linne, a human elementalist from Lion's Arch, and Peony's long-time accomplice and younger sister in everything but blood, demanded of the sylvari. 

The girl, now twenty-two years in age, had been something of a constant from the first time Peony Belle had decided to visit the infamous trading center of Tyria, showing the clueless Valiant how to craft basic armor using the multitude of materials she had salvaged from the time she first woke. That had been... ten years ago now. Although Kira, once orphaned, had taken up residency with her mentor who had taught her how to control her abilities, she would spend majority of her time following Peony in fascination whenever the latter was in the area. A bond had formed between them over time, and when the Pact Commander and her party had first traversed into Maguuma when Mordremoth became a threat, she had personally requested the gifted girl join them in their mission.

“I’m alright, Kira. And so is Aurene. We’re about to land on the far corner of the cluster, we’ll meet you there when the remainder of the fleet arrive.”

Kira let out a rather loud sigh of relief. _“Thank the gods. Right then, we’ll see you in a bit. You have to tell me about EVERYTHING you saw while pursuing Kralk!”_

As Aurene carefully landed on the new triad of islands, Peony took a moment to glance around at their new surroundings. The islands Kralkatorrik had been crushed by were formed from various sections of the Mists, meaning practically anything could be occupying them. They would have to tread carefully as they set up their positions around the dragon’s body.

The whirring of the Pact fleet could be heard just overhead, insinuating they had taken off from Thunderhead Peaks as soon as Aurene and Peony had taken to the skies in pursuit of the elder dragon. Peony climbed off of Aurene’s back, giving the young scion a gentle head rub as Dragon’s Watch forces arrived one after another.

”It’s a good thing Taimi’s communicator has tracking, otherwise we would’ve never been able to keep tabs on where you ended up,” came the gruffly voice of Rytlock as he climbed down the ladder of a Pact chopper and approached the pair. Peony sent an amused smile to the seasoned warrior in response.

”That. Was. AWESOME!” followed Taimi, apparently having hitched a ride with the charr. “Aurene, you were incredible! You too, Commander! Just—the whole thing was... I can’t believe it, honestly!”

”We still have work to do, but it’ll be much easier with Kralkatorrik buried instead of traveling Tyria and the Mists freely,” Aurene replied. Turning to Peony, the scion said, “Champion, I know I can rely on you to organize forces here on the ground. I will take to the skies and keep my grandfather at bay. Rely on each other’s strengths. We _will_ see this through.”

Peony nodded once. “Stay safe, Aurene. I’ll call for you once we establish a foothold and strategy.” She then watched as the dragon moved into a pounce position before leaping toward the sky once again.

And as soon as she did, a body came ramming into the Commander’s back, a pair of shaky arms hugging her waist from behind.

”Hello, Kira,” Peony laughed, attempting to turn and face the human girl and pinching her brow when the latter refused to let her move.

”I-I didn’t even realize what was going on until everything happened, you kinda just took off on Aurene, y'know? So, forgive me if I just hug you for a few seconds,” Kira muttered in apparent embarrassment. Peony just smiled, patting at the girl’s arm.

”It was definitely an experience, but I assure you I’m alright,” she promised, then looked around slightly, expecting someone else to be close by. “Braham isn’t with you?”

Kira finally pulled away at that, her cheeks going pink as she looked away. “J-Just cause we’re kinda... together? Doesn’t mean he has to be with me all the time.”

Peony laughed. “I think Braham would disagree with you. After all, you only _just_ stopped dancing around one another after three years.” Kira sent her a flustered look.

”I was talking with Rox—said she and the Olmakhan would start taking position on the west of the island, if it’s okay with you, Commander,” Braham, still in rough shape from protecting Peony and Caithe from Kralkatorrik’s Branded blast, informed them as he hobbled over.

”Sounds like a plan to me,” Peony acquiesced, watching as Kira approached the man with a concerned expression.

”Braham, you should be resting still. Your wound hasn’t completely healed yet,” she murmured worriedly, gently placing her hands on the norn’s arm.

It was a bit odd seeing the pair now, Peony mused. They had met when Kira initially joined the team, and had formed a friendship that, as Kira had put it, “blossomed” when Eir passed. Understanding what it was like to lose her family, the girl had spent numerous nights staying awake with the young norn, offering him words of comfort and support as he processed everything. It was no secret that something had changed in Braham’s eyes after that; his lingering gaze and concern over the human girl raising brows all over the party.

OoOoO

_"Say, uh... Commander...?"_

_"Yes, Braham?" Peony answered, attention only partially focused on the norn as she was trying to get the campfire for the evening going._

_It took the young man a few moments to respond, but when he finally did, it was as unconfident a question as they came._

_"Kira... she likes the color blue, right?"_

_Peony blinked once, wondering if she heard him right. Looking over her shoulder, she promptly responded with a confused, "What?"_

_Braham, visibly flustered, scratched at his chin. "I just uh... I mean, she mentioned liking the color of the wildflowers we saw the other day. You know her better than anyone so..."_

_Again, Peony blinked, before sighing and turning back to the campfire._

_"Yes, as far as I'm aware she's fond of the color blue," she told him, brow still furrowed in confusion. "Why are you bringing this up, exactly?"_

_Braham wasn't able to answer, for Kira came back to the camp in that moment with an onslaught of supplies in her arms. The norn was all-too-happy to help her in setting them where they needed to go, and suddenly Peony understood his fascination for her interests._

_When Kira took off again to find Kasmeer for something, Peony cast a knowing look Braham's way. The expression of terror that rose on his features was damning, to say the least._

_"So. You're interested in her."_

_Braham went visibly red. "N-No! I mean, uh... well, I kinda admire her? She’s so determined in battle and she's really sweet and kind and... I dunno? Her hair is super pretty and her eyes remind me of the glaciers up north."_

_Peony laughed at the jumbled string of confessions. The poor kid wasn't very good at denying the obvious._

_"Braham, I don't care if you have feelings for her. All I ask is that you treat her well," the Commander reassured him. "Kira seems to be quite fond of you, if that's any comfort."_

_The young norn visibly lit up at that. "S-She is?" he swallowed. "Ah, that's uh... that's great! Fantastic, actually."_

OoOoO

Braham had certainly come out of his shell quite a bit in regards to the human girl, if the way his large hand gingerly cupped her cheek in reassurance said anything - not minding one bit that Peony was watching.

”I promise I’m fine, Ki,” he uttered to her with a goofy smile. “I don’t mind risking myself to protect the ones I love. Better if our Commander and Caithe _didn’t_ end up buried under fifty pounds of crystal, right?” he boomed in laughter. Kira just sighed deeply.

”Speaking of Caithe, have any of you seen her anywhere? I would like to speak with her before she wanders off somewhere on the island,” Peony asked.

"Last I saw her she was rendezvousing with the Sunspears and Awakened who followed us here. They should be somewhere in the camp if they've already left the ships," Taimi said, pulling out a tablet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking samples from the Mists that make up this concoction of land. It should help us in furthering an effective attack against Kralk."

"Actually Taimi," came the voice of Sayida, who had been eavesdropping nearby, "I was thinking you could help me on my ship."

The asura progeny visibly rolled her eyes. It didn’t take any other geniuses to figure out that Taimi wasn't pleased with the team coddling her once she had revealed her illness was no longer in remission. Even so, it wouldn't stop any of them from ensuring that the girl wasn't getting in over her head and overdoing her capabilities.

"Minor tinkering and thumb-twiddling. My _favorite_ ," the asura drawled, crossing her arms with a huff. Sayida just smiled.

"Actually," she corrected knowingly, "I was thinking you could help in keeping an eye on Aurene from above. Though, we'll also need to map the coastlines and configure the cannons..."

"Oh!" Taimi replied, already perking up at the mention of explosives, "Y-yeah! I'll be happy to help!"

"I trust you'll all fall into your respective assignments with ease. I'll start scouting the islands as soon as I've spoken with Caithe," Peony told the group, who saluted her in unison before dispersing.

Finding the self-Branded sylvari wasn't as much of a chore as Peony had feared, thankfully. She was surrounded by a multitude of individuals near the edge of the camp, all the while looking flustered and completely out of her element.

"Ah, Commander!" Spearmarshal Zaeim announced amidst the gathering as Peony approached. "I see you've discovered our new faction!" Caithe simply groaned in disapproval.

"They're calling themselves the 'Order of the Crystal Bloom', she explained tiredly, referring to the group amassing around them. "I tried to talk them out of it, but..."

"-Aurene saved them, so they came to fight for her. I couldn't very well say no," Zaeim finished for her. Bringing a finger to his chin, the Spearmarshal mused, "That being said, we'll need a force to occupy the farthest cluster of islands if we hope to have a proper understanding of Kralkatorrik's status. The Crystal Bloom could do that, Commander."

Peony nodded. "Very well," she agreed. "Before you all depart, I would speak with you in private, Caithe," she then requested, turning to the Firstborn. “We didn’t get a chance to discuss the prior situation with Aurene, after all.”

Caithe simply smiled, albeit knowingly. "Of course, Commander. Lead the way," she answered.

* * *

_"I knew we'd meet again, young Valiant."_

_And then she was there, calm and serene like she had been in the Dream - her gaze holding a subtle fascination for the approaching rose sapling._

OoOoO

  
“Aurene is faring well; though I assume through your bond you came to that conclusion on your own.”

Caithe laughed faintly. “Being her first Branded has its perks, I suppose.” Her new appearance in regards to the Branding had taken everyone by surprise, but Peony was getting quite adjusted to the contrasting glimmer of teal and blue.

If she were being honest, she thought it rather lovely, actually.

"Like becoming founder of an order by default,” Peony teased in response as they wandered to the far edge of the cliff line, away from the rest of the Pact. “You know, I never really saw you as the ‘leader’ type," she admitted.

"And you'd be correct," Caithe sighed in agreement. "I've always been more of the... 'hide and assist' sort. Even back in the days of Destiny's Edge." At the mention of her former guild, Caithe's gaze turned forlorn. She moved to sit on the cliff's edge, letting her legs dangle off the drop. She then looked up at Peony, and patted the space next to her.

"You miss those days," the Commander observed, taking the proffered seat. Caithe simply shrugged.

"I suppose there will always be a part of me that will long for that time of my life. The naivety of it all. ...Faolain." She rose her head, her eyes reflecting the soft glow of the sunset in the distance. "But I've learned a lot in the years since then. I'd like to think I've grown. I'd like to think... I would do everything in my power to avoid careless mistakes. Unfortunately... I've never been much of an extensive analyst. I've always simply done what seemed like the best option in that very moment."

"It's worked out so far," Peony commented in encouragement. 

Caithe shook her head. "At the cost of losing your trust. Hurting you."

OoOoO

_She reached for the older sylvari’s arm, her comforting touch just the slightest bit unsure._

_"Caithe... we were all under Modremoth's influence. I don't need to hold a grudge against you for something you couldn't control."_

_The Firstborn wore a heartbroken smile. "My faith in the Pale Tree has always been resolute. I believed that through her, we sylvari had a purpose. Now... now I know what we were truly meant to be, and I question what it is we do now." She looked to the pillars high above the egg chamber within the golden city. "Where do we go from here?"_

_Peony followed her gaze, but her lilac eyes quickly descended once again, tenderly regarding the sylvari she had held in reverence since the moment her consciousness came to be._

_”I’m not entirely sure myself. But...” her other hand came to rest on Caithe’s, whose eyes flickered in surprise to Peony’s face. “I’ll gladly assist you in discovering it, if you’d let me.”_

_Caithe opened her mouth to reply, then closed it, and turned her eyes away._

_”I... Peony Belle...” she slowly shook her head. “It’s too soon. I’m sorry. Faolain...” Peony just nodded, removing her hand from the Firstborn’s but not missing the way Caithe’s fingers twitched._

_The sound of Aurene chittering away impatiently while she waited for her Champion quickly startled the two sylvari out of their conversation._

_”You should go now. Aurene’s waiting for you.” Caithe urged, a sad smile gracing her features._

OoOoO

“I forgave you for all of that, remember?” Peony said, her brow quirking. “I wish you wouldn’t beat yourself up over it.”

Caithe looked the Commander’s way, and smiled. “I didn’t just mean the situation with the egg. I rebuffed your affections when I was mourning Faolain, even though I very much wanted to explore what that meant. I didn’t want you to question where you stood while I still grieved for her... and so I waited until the pain had passed.”

Peony blinked once, warmth flooding her cheeks. “I don’t expect you to ever forget Faolain,” she told the Firstborn sincerely, ignoring the flutter in her chest. “I wouldn’t _want_ you to forget her, Caithe. She was your first love.”

Caithe regarded her softly, luminescent eyes searching Peony’s face. “I wouldn’t expect anything less of you,” she nearly whispered.

”If I may ask, what changed exactly? I mean... why now?” the Commander questioned, breaking her gaze to stare down at her fiddling hands.

Caithe seemed to consider her answer. “Watching Aurene... _die_...” she spoke through a shiver, “something snapped in me in that moment. I can’t... I don’t _want_ to continue going like this, knowing you might wind up with the same fate. Should it be so... I want you to understand that you are precious to me, Peony Belle. That you have a special place in my heart.”

The rose sylvari was stunned. “Caithe...” she breathed. She nearly jolted in place when she felt the crystalline sylvari gently untangling her hands so she may take them into her own.

”Does your offer from before still stand?” Caithe asked in a gentle voice, though Peony were a bird she might spook away. “When this is all over, will you join me in discovering our kind’s new purpose?” 

Peony immediately relaxed, and smiled in what could only be described as a dopey manner. “Of course. I would love nothing more.”

Exhaling in relief, Caithe reciprocated the expression, then softly closed her eyes and leaned forward, resting her forehead against Peony’s. 

“I’m glad,” she whispered.

OoOoO

” _Welcome back, my daughter. Have you contained the threat within the Dream?”_

_”Yes, Mother. Although...”_

_”Caithe?”_

_”The sapling I encountered... she was...”_

_A gentle tinkling of laughter. “That one... she has quite the journey ahead of her. You wouldn’t expect such from her appearance alone. A belle in every sense of the word.”_

” _I want to help her. I feel... I feel like... I-I don’t know.”_

_”She will wake soon, and you will be there to guide her. Do not fear change, my daughter; rather, embrace its unexpected blessings. Our destinies are always intertwined, regardless of where we began.”_

”... _I won’t soon forget, Mother. Thank you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah basically my girls are dummies who dance around their respective LI’s for yeeeeears haha
> 
> Um so yeah! This was kinda to give a foothold into my universe. I might write more drabbles for past scenarios or future ones depending on what I’m in the mood for. I’m starting icebrood now so we’ll see if that inspires anything haha
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
